I am Cecily Herondale
by ink2parchment
Summary: What if an ordinary mundane went back in time and merged with Cecily Herondale? Cecily is still there in her mind, but she has control. CP2 spoilers. Set from the end of CP to the end of CP2.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

_I am Cecily Herondale, you see. I have come to be trained as a shadowhunter."  
_I read the last line of Clockwork Prince, then sighed and replaced the book on my bedside table. I had been reading for twelve hours straight, only taking brief breaks to eat or use the bathroom. It wasn't that I haven't read the book before; it's just that I had nothing else to do. My new foster home was miles away from anywhere I had lived before and clockwork princess hadn't been released in the U.K yet. It had been published in America, however. So, obviously, I had read the plot summary online, but nothing could replace the real thing. My eyes were aching from reading for so long, so I thought I had better go for a walk, as I had been cooped up inside too long. Shrugging on my denim jacket, I called out to my new foster parents that I was going out, but left before they could question me. I was walking along the road, kicking a pebble. Looking up, I saw a man walking towards me, he had sparkly, spikey hair and an outrageous fashion sense, Magnus Bane came into my mind, and I smiled.

"Excuse me," he called, hurrying up to me, "are you Lucie Ravenbury?" he asked looking at a piece of paper in his hand. It looked faded and very old. After tearing my eyes away from his pink leather jacket, I looked up at his face and started to question him.

"Who's ask…" but the retort died on my lips. His eyes. A Green-gold colour and slit pupiled like a cat's. Magnus' eyes. But Magnus was a book character. Wasn't he? I silently nodded in answer to his question. Smiling sadly, he replaced the paper in his pocket.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but you'll thank me for this later." With that, he snapped his fingers in my face, and I started swirling into blackness. Then I heard Magnus utter three last words.

"Goodbye…" then he called me a name. One I instantly recognised but one that was not my own. Why would he call me that? I thought, but then I could think no more as the blackness consumed me.

* * *

After Lucie disappeared into the vortex, Magnus stayed where he was, staring at where she had been, reminiscing about a different time. He had come to London on the favour of an old friend, but now the favour had been completed and the story was unfolding for her. Magnus remembered it well. He smiled, wishing he could see his old friends once more. Realising he had been standing still for over a minute, Magnus created a portal and travelled back to New York. As Magnus appeared, Alec looked up from the book he'd been reading.

"Where've you been?" He asked. Magnus looked upset, and that concerned Alec greatly. Suddenly exhausted, Magnus walked over to the couch and slumped down next to his boyfriend.

"I've been visiting a friend, and completing a favour from a long, long time ago."

* * *

Coming too, I found myself on a horse. But I wasn't alone, beside me someone screamed. Startled and having never ridden a horse before, I promptly fell off, and the horse, spooked, ran off over the cobbles – cobbles? - leaving me stranded. But, my mind side-lined this fact and moved on to the more pressing matter. Who had screamed? I was alone on this street. Pushing back my long black hair – long black hair? - With my long slender fingers with the unbitten nails – long slender fingers with unbitten nails? - Not my hair, not my hands. I wasn't myself. But then, who was I? Unbidden, Magnus' last words reverberated in my mind. But, no, it couldn't be.

_**What in Raziel's name are you?**_A voice spoke, spoke in my mind. _**Get out! I-I can't move. Help!**_ Shaking, I sank to my knees.

_I'm sorry. So sorry. _I thought, hoping she'd hear me. _I don't know how. _Then a thought struck me. Long, black hair. Slender fingers. Herondale fingers. If Magnus was real, then surely the rest of the shadowhunter world was also real? Looking down at my body, I saw that I was wearing a green dress and a black travelling cloak. Having read the book just minutes before, I knew who wore this. But, surely, I couldn't be her. Could I? Hesitantly I thought, hoping she could hear me?

_Cecily Herondale? _

_**Who's asking? What are you? **_She replied. Taking a deep breath I replied

_I am a mundane, called Lucie Ravenbury, from the 21st__ century. Somehow I have travelled through time and merged with you, Cecily Herondale._

* * *

A/N - if words are written _**like**** this **_then it is Cecily speaking to Lucie mentally and if it is written _like this _ then it is Lucie speaking to Cecily mentally.  
please review. Even if you are a guest, it is still possible. Just a smiley :) would show me that people have read this to the end. So please do, it makes my day. All first person POV is Lucie. If I have another characters POV then it will be in third person.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to 'Hearts With Love' who was my first ever reviewer. Thanks!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

* * *

Cecily accepted this with surprising ease, especially when I found out I could share my memories with her. In a show of faith, I showed her everything about me and my life, bar that of the books she was a part of. I might not have read the final book, but I knew the plot. I had read enough books and watched enough movies to know that knowing the future was not a good idea. Surprisingly, Cecily also showed me her life. Most I knew from the books. Will leaving, her father losing their house, and, of course, Ella dying. Although I knew what that memory was, it still made me cringe. It was so much worse seeing it real life, somehow, rather than the imagination. Some memories, however, I didn't know from the books, such as childhood memories. One particularly funny one was a memory of a six year old Will getting stuck up a tree, while trying to avoid a duck. Those Herondales and their duck phobia. When, however, we got to the reason she was going to the institute, I broke out of the memories saying to her:

_That's not how it's supposed to happen._

_**How what is supposed to happen? **_She replied, warily.

_Uhhhh… I mean just turning up and saying he has to come home won't work. I mean, would you go home with someone you haven't seen in ten years? Especially if you consider those you are with to be your family. _I felt her flinch at that, although our body didn't move.

She was silent for a while and I could tell she was thinking. Finally she said:

_**Look. I-I'm not very good at all this. I have no tact. You speak for me. Unless you are about to say or do something that will ruin my reputation, you can do what you perceive to be right. **_

_Are you sure? _I replied, cautious of what she was saying.

_**I've seen your life haven't I? I trust you. Anyway, what have I got to lose?**_

Smiling, I nodded.

_I will do my best. _I said. After this, Cecily gave me directions to the institute, and I started towards it.

* * *

It was definitely strange, going back in time. In modern times, I knew this part of London well, as I had lived here. But it was like a whole different place.

_**We're here**_ Cecily said, snapping me from my reverie. She was right, we were in Fleet Street, right where my history books said the ruins of the church All-Hallows-the-Less used to stand, and I had seen them in modern day. But now, with my new shadowhunter eyes, I could see it for what it really was. Gleaming spires and magnificent arches, with the statue of the angel Raziel set into the stone. It really was beautiful.

_**Are you going in or are we just going to freeze to death? **_Cecily asked sarcastically, seemingly unimpressed with the magnificent décor.

_I'm going, I'm going. _I grumbled walking up to the door _Are you sure you want me to do this? _I asked her, giving her one last opportunity to back out.

_**I'm sure, **_she said _**just… don't embarrass me, okay?**_

_Okay,_ I replied, smiling, before I touched the doors and they swung open at my shadowhunter heritage, allowing me entrance.

* * *

Immediately I ran into a tall, dark haired man who looked at me in surprise, before reaching out to grab a blade on the wall.

"No… No, please I am not a threat. I am a shadowhunter. Please may I speak to the head of the institute?" I rushed, mentally cursing myself for not thinking this would happen, with all the trouble with Mortmain.

_**And... You didn't think to knock? **_Came Cecily's voice, from the back of my mind.

_Hey! I didn't see you suggesting it. _I snapped back, before refocusing my attention on the man in front of me. Looking shocked he lowered his hands, his face a picture of horror.

"I am so sorry ma'am, I haven't seen you before. Mrs Branwell is at dinner at present, if you will wait…"

I cut him off: "I must speak to her, it is of a matter of great importance."

He looked at me. I don't suppose I could have looked like much, a girl of fifteen. But when I then lowered the hood of my travelling cloak, he saw my features, and his face was once again shocked. I was the picture of Will.

"Of course. I will inform her you are here." I followed him up to the dining room, listening to Cecily.

_**Goodness. I didn't know my face could do that. I suppose I do look a bit like Will…**_

A bit? I thought, but said nothing, leaving Cecily to her musings. At this point, the man, who on further inspection, I realised had to be Cyril, came out of the dining room and said:

"Mrs Branwell said she will see you now" and with that walked back into the dining room. I had no choice but to follow him.

The room was dimly lit, with witchlight, but comfortable looking; it had that lived-in feel. I saw a girl standing to the side of the room, who I would have guessed was Sophie, even without the scar that disfigured her cheek. Seated near her was a man with sandy blond hair and green eyes, who I presumed was Gideon. Opposite him was a girl with grey blue eyes and a brown bun. I knew her to be Tessa Grey, even without the two boys seated either side of her. One had silver hair and silver eyes, and was currently holding hands with Tessa; Jem. The other drew in a sharp, painful breath. His features, so similar to Cecily's – now mine- but so different in the masculinity of them, were in a mask of horror.

_**By the Angel… **_Cecily whispered and I absently wondered where she had picked up the expression. Her father, I supposed.

Then I turned to the red haired man and the brunette woman, the obvious heads of the institute. Henry hovered protectively around Charlotte, who, I remembered, had just revealed her pregnancy.

"Hello. I apologize for interrupting your dinner hour, but I had nowhere else to go." Then, hardly believing I was saying it, I announced: "I am Cecily Herondale, you see. I have come to be trained as a shadowhunter."

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked that chapter. Thanks as always to my lovely beta rainbowchameleon. Please review!


End file.
